Kp
by The demon hero sparta
Summary: The four hero's face drama, heartache, pain, death, love, and evil but how this story goes is up to you


Ron "Rufus where are you?"

Luke "Let me guess you lost him in your locker?"

Gab "Found him"

Rufus *yawns* "Hi"

Kim "Really, a naked mole rat?"

Rufus *sticks out his tongue*

Gab "I think he's cute"

*Kim gets a blank love struck stare"

Luke "Kim...Kp"

Gab *turns to look at what she's looking at*

Ron "Oh, Josh Manky"

Luke "It's sounds like monkey"

Gab *breaks out laughing* "Yes it does"

*Kim goes to him*

Gab *sighs* "I don't know what she sees in him"

Luke "You're a girl im shocked u don't like him, are u *that* kind of girl?"

Gab "What?! No! I just don't like guys like him I don't find them THAT attractive" *looks away*

Luke "Than who do you?"

Gab *changes topic to avoid question* "Ron who are you planning on taking to the dance?"

Ron "All the girls will love to go with a bomdigady dancer as myself"

Gab *sweat drops* "I see...so you haven't found someone to go with you to the dance..."

Ron "Not yet but I will"

*communicator beeping*

Kim "Hey Wade what the stitch"

Wade "Take a look at this"

Gab "What's Doctor D doing in Tokyo?"

Wade "It looks like he's trying to steal something"

Luke "Lets go"

Gab "And how exactly are we going to get to Tokyo on a school day?"

Kim " I'll phone a friend"

*in a pop stars' plane*

Kim "Thanks for the lift Berttina"

Berttina "It's no problem after all you did save my Chicago show"

Gab *looks at luke then back at Ron* "So...Ron who exactly do you plan on asking to the dance I mean you should at least have an idea on who to ask"

Ron "Berttina you me dance Friday"

Berttina "No"

*buzzer sound*

Luke "Oh burn and by a star Hahahaha"

Gab *tries to hold in laugh and elbows luke*

Luke "What?"

Gab *turns away* "...No nothing"

*at the factory*

Yoshiko "Thank you for coming to help us"

Gab "No problem"

Luke "What do we got?"

Yoshiko "They have taken over our whole factory"

Gab "How many are there?"

Yoshiko "Two"

Ron "Hundred?"

Yoshiko "No just two"

Gab "Okay, we're on it"

*inside*

Kim *takes out a mirror* "I see them OH NO"

Luke "What?"

Kim "Is that a zit?"

Gab "Kim right now it's not the time to worry about that"

Kim "Ron you and Luke be the distraction"

Luke "Fine"

Gab "I wonder what Doctor D has in mind this time"

Draken "Cartoons make my eyes itch shut it off"

Ron "Hey guys it's the Rufus, Luke, and Ron show"

Gab "Lets go" *starts untying the workers*

*a forklift cought Luke and Ron*

Doctor D "You're canceled"

Gab "Luke!"

Kim "Ron!"

Shego "It's Kim Possible"

Luke "Shego? Is that you?"

Shego "L-luke?"

Luke "Shego why work for blue boy?"

Gab "You know each other?"

Shego "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME WHEN WE WERE KIDS AND THEN YOU LEFT ME!"

Luke *grabs her up against the wall* "I still love you as much now as I did then" *he kisses her*

Gab *looks away* "Forget I asked" *whispers to Kim* "Are we going to stop Doctor D or what?"

Kim "Yep lets g-"

Shego *pushed him off and jumps on the factory and looks at him*

Luke "Lets go home" *smiles*

Gab *looks at Kim*

Kim "You want to come over and talk?"

Gab *shrugs* "Sure why not"

*back at school the next day*

Luke "Gab you ok?"

Gab "Yep why?"

Luke "You seem like you're mad at me"

Gab "No why would I be?" *looks away*

Luke "Because you don't look at me...I KNOW WHAT DOC D'S UP TO!"

Gab *turns to look at him* "You do?"

Luke "He's trying to steal Christmas"

Ron"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Gab *sweat drops* "I really doubt that's his plan"

Kim "Yah anyway c'mon Gab or we'll be late for cheer practice"

Gab "Right"

Luke & Ron "You'll see"

Gab "C'mon Kim lets go"

*at practice*

Gab "Are you going to ask Josh to the dance?"

Kim "I don't know I want to but I can't talk to him"

Gab "Just take a deep breath go up to him and ask...you're brave you can do it"

Kim "What about you and Luke?"

Gab *pulls on her pom-poms and looks at the ground* "I was going to ask him if he wanted to go with me...but I doubt he'd want to..." *looks up and gives a small smile* "It's no big deal"

Luke *comes in* "HELLOOOOOOOOOO LADIES so, any of you wanta go with me to the dance?"

Gab *sweat drops* "What are you doing?"

Luke "Two words, first pick"

Gab *rolls eyes*

Kim "Okay team from the top"

Bonnie "Try not to fall G and K"

Gab "We won't "

*in the locker room*

Bonnie "Luke and Josh won't go for you two when they can have me"

Gab "Oh really? And what makes you so special?"

Bonnie "Just look at my tits" *she unhooked her bra*

Gab *gives her a glare*

Bonnie "Like what you see?"

Gab *gives her a grin* "No, sorry bonnie but I'm not into girls, less if it's girls like you"

Kim "C'mon lets go"

Gab *turns to Kim* "Go where?"

Kim "To meet Ron and Luke for lunch"

Gab "Right lets go"

*at Bano Notcho*

Gab "Hey guys"

Luke "Hi K, G"

Ron "Hey"

Kim "Luke you ok?"

Luke "Kill me"

Gab "Why is something wrong?"

Luke "All the girls at school spicked me I even went for Bonnie"

Gab "You went for Bonnie? C'mon Luke you can do so much better than that" *sits across from him and rests her head on her palm and turns to look at Kim* "Don't you agree K?"

Kim "Yeh totally"

Luke "Ok then who would?"

Gab "Um" *looks at Kim*

Kim *looks at Gab with eyes that say go*

Luke "Gab you ok?"

Gab *gulps and looks down at the table* "I-I would"

Luke "W-wat did you say?"

Gab *cheeks turn red and looks away* "N-nothing forget it"

Luke "'Tell me"

Shego "How about you go with me?"

Gab *glares at her* "Shego...what are you doing here"

Shego "I left Doc D"

Luke "Why?"

Gab *looks at her and crosses her arms* "I doubt you really left him"

Luke "I believe her"

Gab *looks at him shocked* "You're joking, you can't possibly believe her..."

Luke "I do"

Shego "Thanks, now Draken's on the move"

Gab *looks away and gets up*

*at the hideout*

Luke "Where's Doctor D"

Kim "I don't know"

Gab "Shouldn't you ask Shego? I'm sure she knows where her partner is at"

Draken "Here" *a cage drops on Luke, Gab, Kim and Ron* "Well done Shego"

Shego "Thanks doc"

Gab *sneers* "I told you we shouldn't have trust her"

Luke "Why Shego?"

Shego "'Cause with you out of the way we can rule"

Ron "You are a sick lady, sick and wrong"

Luke "But what about us? You're telling me you didn't feel anything when we kissed 'cause I did"

Shego "I-i-i did"

Gab *glares at her* "Would you just stop playing games with his feelings and be honest for once in your life?!"

Shego "I LOVE HIM OKAY" *frees them*

Gab *crosses arms* "I still don't trust you"

Draken "Why don't you come with me"

Gab "Why would I want to work with you?"

Draken "Look at you, the one you love loves someone else. If you come with me that won't happen"

Gab *looks at her team and goes with Doctor D*

Luke "Gab what the fuck?!"

Gab *winks at him to signal him to follow along* "What, you guys won't miss me on the team, besides you guys already have someone to replace me"

Luke "Fine" * fallows along*

Gab *turns to Doctor D and crosses her arms* "So what do you want me to do?"

Draken "Kill Luke"

Luke "Blue guy say what?"

Gab "Why Luke? I mean why not start with someone else?" *tries to keep voice steady*

Draken "'Cause I know why you defended him, do it"

Ron "Man you are evil"

Gab "Alright then" *starts fighting with luke and whispers* "Make it look like we're actually fighting, just go along with me please"

Draken "Oh no you" *puts a electro caller on Luke and hands you the remote* "kill him with this"

Gab *starts crying* "Why?"

Draken "I'm evil hello"

Luke "Do it"

Gab "What?"

Luke "Please"

Gab *closes her eyes and crys harder and clicks the remote*

Luke "I love you Shego, Gab" *hits the self-destruct button*

Kim "Lets get out of here"

Gab *goes to her team*

*a week after draken got away*

Ron "You ok Gab?"

Gab "Yeah i'm fine" *looks away*

Wade "A new villain is here"

Kim "Where?"

Wade "Downtown"

Gab "Lets go"

? "Well well well team possible its been what, a week?"

Gab "Doc D?"

Luke "No gab" *shows face* "die"

Gab *screams*

Kim *jumps in*

Gab *staggers back* "Luke why are you doing this?!"

Luke "This kid died a week ago, I am now Ardat-Yakshi"

Gab "Why are you using him?" *blinks away tears*

Luke "Using?, Gab I want this and the three of you dead now" *attacks gab* "DIE"

Gab *blocks his hits as tears roll down her cheeks* "B-but I don't get it, why are you doing this to us? W-what did we do to you?"

Luke "Poor little fool"

Kim "You were never one of us, were you?"

Luke "Oh how smart you are"

Gab *glares at him as new tears run down her cheeks and kicks him in the ribs*

Luke "Ow"

Gab *does a roundhouse kick and knocks him down* "I'm not such a fool as you think" *looks at him with cold dead eyes*

Luke "Really" *trips her*

Gab *growls and hits him with the heel of her shoe on the side of his eyebrow*

Luke "Ow damn you"

Gab *starts strangling him and pins him down to the ground*

Luke "What, you ganna kiss me ha-ha"

Gab *slaps him so hard his whole cheek turns a dark red*

Luke "That's it" *punches her in the stomach* "I won't kill you but you three get in my way and you will die"

Gab *coughs a couple of time and gets up and gives him a glare* "That is if we let you kill us" *looks at him coldly*

Luke "Look at your tummy, bye" *leaves*

Ron "You ok Gab?"

Gab "What did he mean by that?" *looks down at her stomach*

*a bomb on it that says 'for your safety stay away' *

Gab *takes it off and throws it in the air where it explodes" and turns to look at Ron blankly* "To answer your question, I'm fine"

Kim "No you're not"

Gab "I said I'm fine" *walks away*

*that night*

Gab *lays on her bed crying* "Why luke, why?"

Luke *appears in her room* "Because"

Gab *dries her tears without him seeing and sits up glaring at him* "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Luke "I know you're crying so don't hide it, as for why I did that ….."

Gab "So what if i was crying like if you would care" *scoffs and crosses her hands* "Why did you do that? And what the hell are you doing here, in my room"

Luke *sits on her bed* "I do care about you and I just need time, as for being in your room I don't know"

Gab *hugs her knees to her chest and looks away* "You sure have a funny way of showing that you care about me"

Luke "Let me show you" *takes off his shirt*

Gab *blushes* "W-what are you doing?"

Luke "Let me love you"

Gab *looks down as a tear runs down* "How will I know that you're not tricking me again?"

Luke "You know me you'd know I'd do what I did for you"

Gab *looks away to hide tears* "Okay"

***note time***

**Gaby: Hey gaby here once again with my babe :) hope you guys like the way we did this **

**Demon: baby uk how me and my fiancée roll what do u think will happen between luke and Gab, its up to u review with how u want it see ya**


End file.
